Really Real Superheroes
by HayMatMic97
Summary: After watching the Dark Knight Trilogy, Mordecai and Rigby get a REALLY bad idea of how to spend their nights.


"**Really Real Super Heroes" Chapter 1: "If I was Batman…"**

**No copyright intended. I don't own Regular Show. This is just something I did for you all to enjoy. The title is a parody of the episode title "Really Real Wrestling". Again, no copyright intended. Enjoy!**

Mordecai and Rigby were enjoying their day off watching every movie in The Dark Knight Trilogy. After finishing with 'The Dark Knight Rises' later that night, the 23 year-old friends started a little chat with Rigby saying "Dude! That was awesome! These Movies never get old!" with Mordecai replying "Yeahh! But, you g otta admit, The Dark Knight was the best one." Rigby replied "No doubt about it. The whole thing with using Two-Face to take down Gotham, Awesome! But, _you _gotta admit that Bane was the best villain!"

Mordecai, finding the remark ridiculous, responded with "WHAT?! Dude, you must be as crazy as the Joker! Joker was the best villain." However, Rigby said "Come on, Bane did way more damage than Joker; he held an entire city hostage, he got rid of Batman's money, he even broke **Batman's** back! That shows some talent! SO TAKE THAT SON! HM!" Mordecai argued "Dude, that's _nothing_! The Joker did the most damage; sure Bane is a physical challenge, but Joker does the most harm to Batman's _mind_! He killed Batman's love, he made Two-Face, and he almost got Batman to break his no-kill rule!"

This argument lasted about half an hour until Mordecai realized that this feud was ridiculous finally said "Dude, forget it. If you like Bane more, fine. I just like Joker more. But, if you like Bane, that's fine." Rigby replied by saying "Yeah, man. You're right. We should _Bro-spect_ each other" and Mordecai said "Yeah, Dude. Bro-spect." And then, the two friends entered their bathroom to brush their teeth before finally enjoying a peaceful slumber.

While they were brushing, Rigby said "You know what? If _I_ was Batman, I would break that stupid no-killing rule" which resulted in Mordecai responding "Well, if _I_ was Batman, I wouldn't. I like the whole morality thing behind it. Besides, how could you possibly be Batman?" Rigby replied with "What's that supposed to mean?" Mordecai answered "Dude, you can barely take a punch. Batman takes a whole load of punches when he's out being awesome. I always win at punchies. And, whenever it's your turn, you whine about it" which Rigby replied with "**I do not**!"

To prove his point, Mordecai pinched his friend in the shoulder, which caused Rigby to let out a pitiful cry of pain. This caused Mordecai to announce "See! You can't even handle a pinch!" Rigby stared at Mordecai for a moment, attempting to develop an argument. However, to no avail, simply said "Dude, you really suck" with Mordecai replying "Yeah, I know."

After finishing with their brushing, the two headed to the bedroom they shared, with separate beds, to enjoy a good night's sleep. Mordecai addressed Rigby by saying "Goodnight, dude" which Rigby replied "Yeah, same to you." Mordecai had fallen asleep almost immediately; however, Rigby simply lied in his bed, thinking about Mordecai's comment in the bathroom. He knew he was always somewhat weak however, he had never really thought about it. Was he truly so pitiful, he couldn't withstand the most simple form of pain? After much thought, Rigby came up with a possible solution. Maybe, the reason he is so weak now, is because his life wasn't exciting enough. Of course, amazing events have occurred at the park, however they weren't consistent enough. He had to make excitement the basis of his life. However, he realized that would take actual work, so he decided to drop it. He tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. Something in the back of his mind wouldn't let him.

As he lay in bed, Rigby couldn't help but wonder what would happen if the day came when all his adventures at the park would come to an end. If that day ever came, he would probably grow old to and die, with nothing to be remembered by. After having this thought race through his head for several minutes, he began to think of a way to be truly amazing. He thought to himself "What's the most awesome thing in the world?" As a result, the thought that popped in his head was "a superhero!" The idea had seemed ridiculous to him at first, but then he figured that, from his naïve nature and from watching The Dark Knight Trilogy, it could probably be done in real life.

He did find the idea gripping, but his usual lazy tendencies made him drop the whole thing. But, after thinking about the movies he had been watching and looking back at his life, something inside Rigby made him say to himself "NO! I've been lazy for 23 years! Starting now, I'm gonna be awesome."

**There's chapter 1. Please review. I would like to some suggestions on how I could improve. But, this is my first FanFic, so please restrain the criticism. **


End file.
